


all the angry love (because I told you that you were going to actually get hurt one day but did you listen no)

by bloodandcocoa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcocoa/pseuds/bloodandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a joke. Putting Carmilla Karnstein down as her emergency contact was something that Danny had found amusing at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the angry love (because I told you that you were going to actually get hurt one day but did you listen no)

It started out as a joke. Putting Carmilla Karnstein down as her emergency contact was something that Danny had found amusing at the time.

On a mandatory check up trip to the Silas infirmary with the other Summer Society sisters who had been ‘injured’ during the Battle at the Lustig (a notice came like a month after the incident, something about a backlog in the administrative system), the statue-like ladies running the centre had insisted that Dannyfill out one of their patient forms. (In all the years that Danny had been at Silas, she had never been to the infirmary. She had never been seriously injured enough to justify making a trip to the opposite edge of campus and one of the older sisters- who had recently graduated- was a medical student and treated any mishaps that occurred.)

Out of all the people that Danny knew, she thought that Carmilla would be the one that would care the least, that she would be least fussy and problematic to deal with. The vampire would probably be irritated and ignore the protocol phone call she would receive at whatever random and most likely ungodly (for her) hour of the day. And it wasn’t like Danny could leave that section blank- believe her, she had tried to and had been rejected with an icy glare at the front desk. All around her, the other sisters were scrawling names of parents and other family members on the dotted line, moving past that section with relative ease. She wish she could just do the same but little orphan Danny had far too many foster parents and far too little real family for anybody to count. Danny hastily scribbled “Carmilla Karnstein” on the dotted line and just forgot about the whole thing.

What she did not expect, after a particularly nasty crosscheck in a lacrosse game that had made her head spin and her vision go black, was for Carmilla to show up at the infirmary. The vampire said nothing to her and only gave her a small disapproving look that indicated that the other Summer Sisters had filled her in on what had happened.

Okay, maybe Danny shouldn’t have been there in the first place but if she hadn’t taken the check and let tiny little Sarah take it, a concussion would have been the least of her worries.

“What are you doing here?” Danny was genuinely surprised that the vampire was actually here, idly flipping through a magazine in the waiting room, but here nonetheless.

“I’m your emergency contact, remember?” Carmilla squinted at the gaping ginger, “Or perhaps the elevated altitude is finally getting to you. Do I need to get an oxygen tank for you?”

“That one is new, Elvira. How long did it take you to come up with that one?”

It was fairly late by the time the silent nurses had finally released her and before Danny could start down the dimly lit path back to the Summer Society house, Carmilla lifted the ginger into her arms with little difficulty.

“It’s going to take you all night to walk back in your condition, you incompetent lamppost,” was Carmilla’s response when Danny struggled against her iron grip, demanding that she be let down. She was not some helpless baby but vampiric strength really was something else.

“Besides, the nurses made it very clear that you are to take it easy. An hour long trek across Silas campus at night is hardly easy even when your bumbling Eiffel Tower self isn’t injured,” Carmilla smirked down at the ginger in her arms. “Now close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Travelling at vampiric speeds is not a pleasant experience for mortals, the human embodiment of Mount Everest included. Now unless you want to add nausea and puking to your concussion, I strongly advise you close your eyes.”

Danny gulped. And did what she as told.

The trip back to the Summer Society House took all of a minute. Carmilla also elected to ignore the front door and common courtesies all together. One moment Danny had her face buried in Carmilla’s shirt, eyes squeezed shut tightly, the next moment she was laying on top of her bed.

Her window was also open, the curtains dancing in a light summer breeze. But her bedroom was empty.

She questioned if it was all a hallucination.

* * *

 

Carmilla showed up without fail the second time (twisted ankle) and the third time too (pulled ACL). The second time, she walked Danny back to her TA’s office so that Danny could get some paperwork done and waited in the office for the full four hours until Danny was done to walk her home. The third time, Carmilla watched with faint amusement as Danny manoeuvred across campus on a pair of slightly too short crutches. It wasn’t her fault that the infirmary wasn’t prepared for people of her stature. Eventually Carmilla gave up and carried her once again across campus, much to Danny’s embarrassment. LaF managed to get a picture of a blushing Danny being set back on her feet.

Each time, Carmilla was sitting in that same chair in the waiting room, same disapproving look on her face and same amount of snark. Eventually, all the individual times that Carmilla picked her up, literally, from the infirmary all just sort of blurred together into one giant memory. (It really wasn’t her fault that she got injured so often alright?)

To be honest, she thought that the vampire would’ve gotten tired of this whole “Hello, Miss Carmilla Karnstein. A Danny Lawrence has been checked into the infirmary of whom you are the emergency contact for. She’ll be out within the hour.” Sometimes the infirmary lady making the phone call wouldn’t even be able to finish her whole prewritten speech because Carmilla had hung up and was already on the way to the infirmary.

This went on for about six months. Danny went from seeing the vampire like once in a blue moon to seeing her almost every other day. She almost looked forward to seeing the vampire sitting in that plastic waiting room chair. Usually, Carmilla would sigh and give her the “really Xena?” look and carry her to her next destination. But sometimes, Carmilla hovered and fussed with a gentleness and concern that really threw Danny off guard. Like the time when Danny received minor burns from a particularly ill thrown cherry bomb that landed too near a crowd of students.

“If you don’t want these to scar, Clifford, you’ll let me.”

Danny grumbled under her breath about broody Mortricia Addams but let Carmilla finish her work.

“You know, one of these days, you’re going to get yourself killed doing foolish things.” Danny frowned, Carmilla sounded genuinely concerned about the redhead’s wellbeing.

“I didn’t realize you cared.” Carmilla flinched. Danny hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, she meant it more as a question.

There as a long silence as Carmilla held the Lit TA’s gaze. Danny expected the words “I don’t” to come tumbling out of those blood red lips next. It wouldn’t have been unusual for Carmilla to withdraw behind a wall of sarcasm and snark.

“I don’t-” there it was, “-want another phone call from the infirmary.” Oh. Well, that was different.

Danny swallowed thickly. Well to Carmilla’s credit, this thing had lasted far longer than Danny expected it to. All good things- could she really label this as good?- had to come to an end. “Well, I’ll go in and change my forms tomorrow then.” She shrugged like it was no big deal and moved to leave.

A pale hand stopped her from getting up. “That’s not what I meant, Danny.”

“No, no, no. I understand. I put your name down as a joke because I knew that you wouldn’t care but then you kept showing up-"a pale hand slapped over her mouth, preventing the ginger from rambling on.

"Listen, I meant that I didn’t want another phone call in the same way that a doctor wouldn’t want a patient to come back. I want you to stay safe and out of danger.”

There was a long silence.

“I know everybody thinks that I don’t really give a shit about anything but do you really think that I enjoy watching people suffer? That watching people in pain and hurting brings me some kind of joy?”

Danny looked down, suddenly very invested in the scuffed up tops of her converse. She could feel her ears turning red to match her hair and she knew that even though she hadn’t said a word, Carmilla had her answer. Sure, her parents had told her many times that she shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. But it was so hard to look at this razor edged book that was covered in the blood of anybody that had tried to read her and not see monster.

“I’m sorry,” Danny mumbled.

Carmilla just sighed, “It’s alright. Promise me you’ll be more careful alright? You’re actually going to end up dead at this rate. ”

“I promise.”

She was never good at keeping promises.

* * *

 

“Hey, D-Bear’s awake!”

Danny groaned. It felt like somebody ran her over with a truck. She blinked a few times, trying to the world to stop spinning. There were a few white shapes bustling around above her face. Why was everything so white?

“How is she?” That was definitely Perry’s voice. Where was she? What was going on?

“She’ll make a full recovery with no lasting damage. She’ll just have to take it easy for a while until her ribs fully mend though.” A male voice. Unrecognizable. 

What’s wrong with her ribs?

Someone lifted a straw to her lips and greedily she drank the entire cup, not realizing how thirsty she really was.

“I’ll go see if Laura managed to stop the hunt and give them the good news.” Lafontaine.

“I’ll go with you, uh just in case you know,” Kirsch, followed by the scraping of a chair and footsteps. Two figures brushed by the bed, one gave her hand a gentle squeeze on the way. That was probably Kirsch.

“Perry?” It came out in more of a whisper. A strained whisper but the other ginger heard it and rushed into Danny’s field of view.

“Yes dear? Do you need more water?”

“Where am I?”

“You’re at St. Joseph’s hospital.”

The hospital? Why was she- the car. The cat. She made a trip out to town to pick up a few things. And on the way back there had been a black cat wandering along the street. It didn’t do much, but Danny couldn’t help but stare at the feline form and think of how much the little thing looked like… well, Carmilla. A tiny version of the vampire’s animal form, down to the irritated scowl.

But no matter what she did, she couldn’t coax tiny Carmilla off the road. A particularly loud car scared the creature into scrambling across the street. Danny originally thought of letting the cat go and continuing on her way but some asshole, in a bright red convertible, going well over the speed limit was on a direct path of collision with tiny Carmilla and showed no signs of stopping. 

Danny didn’t even realize what she was doing until the car hit her. Instinctively, she had dropped her bags and lunged across the road, intent on saving tiny Carmilla.

Big Carmilla was not going to be pleased.

Danny struggled to sit up, “Where’s Carmilla?”

Perry gently helped her into a sitting position that wouldn’t strain her injured ribs and propped her up with several of the sorry excuse of a pillow that the hospital used.

“Where is Carmilla?” Danny repeated, noticing that Perry had busied herself with fluffing the pillows in lieu of an answer.

Perry pursed her lips and looked at Danny with furrowed brows, as if trying to find the right words to express exactly how she felt. “Looking for someone,” is what she finally settled with.

Danny paused, mind spinning. “Is she hunting the guy that hit me?!”

“She needed something to do or she was going to destroy all of Silas while you were out!” Perry threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

As if to emphasize Perry’s point, the door flew open with a bang. Carmilla stormed in, a whirlwind of fury and violence. “Danny Lawrence.” The vampire crossed the room in two steps and was at Danny’s side far quicker than Danny would’ve liked. “I’m giving you all my angry love because I told you that you were going to actually get hurt one day but did you listen no and now I’ve spent the past few days hunting a down a moron that decided to leave you on the road to bleed out because you wanted to save a cat!”

“Did you just say love?” Danny blinked, not quite sure that she had heard correctly.

“I said angry love.” Carmilla retorted.

Danny’s face split into a wide grin. “But you said love though!”

Carmilla frowned at her, seriously considering that the doctors had lied and Danny had suffered some horrible brain trauma that reduced her to this giggling thing.

“You said love! You said love!”

“Yes I did! Now stop bouncing, you’re going to make your injuries worse!”

“Carmilla said love!”

“Angry love!”


End file.
